


A Different Day

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Lesbians in Space, Love, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Seven recalls how her birthday happened!





	A Different Day

I have always found it unnecessary to arbitrarily venerate certain days over others, yet found yesterday to be a surprisingly enjoyable event due to the activities of the captain. 

Entering my room upon the pretense of merely delivering a small, lace-wrapped box and a larger, circular container of unknown contents, Kathryn proceeded to inquire what my plans for the day were, to which I responded that I was nearly finished analyzing the atomical subroutines of the astrometric level five diagnostic on the PADD in front of me. She seemed amused by my statement and promptly seated herself on the sheets of my bed at my side, a rather sly expression on her face as she placed her arm around my waist. 

During Kathryn’s attempt to elicit a response on my part concerning what “fun” I had procured in honor of the day, her eyes shifted towards the two containers she had brought to me, and then around the perimeter of my dimly-lit quarters in an easily registerable manner. 

“Does the lack of a clear light source cause you distress?” I enquired. 

“Oh no no. That’s fine.” Another cursory glance around the quarters, before returning to my eyes.

“Do you require that I perform an action towards the two objects which you seem so fixated upon?”

She laughed and nodded vigorously enough to necessitate my grabbing the larger, rotund object and remove its top, revealing a large, rainbow-frosted Earth delicacy with the words “Happy birthday, dearest” displayed on the top. 

“I am very grateful for the gift, yet am confused as to the function of a cake this large. Do you intend to save the majority of this dessert for a later date upon completion of satisfactory eating at this moment?”

In reaction to my question, she yet again looked around the room, before returning eye contact with a wide grin as the lighting to my quarters burst on in a spectrum of rainbow colors, colorful micro-sized confetti falling precipitously onto the floor with the arrival of Lt. Torres, Lt. Paris, Ensign Kim, Commander Chakotay, Mr. Neelix, Commander Tuvok, and Ensign Wildman from behind the furniture of my room, each officer yelling “Surprise!” in a loud exclamation as each smiling form ran out from selected hiding spots which I had not previously noticed. 

The captain’s hands gripped the circumference of my neck and pulled me towards her in a three point five second kiss, before she released me and smiled at our friends. 

“You might not have thought your birthday is special, but we sure do.”


End file.
